


Anger Doesn't Suit You

by YoongiDaddy



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongiDaddy/pseuds/YoongiDaddy
Summary: Mark Tuan is Chaerin's sweet but irritating best friend for over eight years.As an avid partyer with Jinyoung, can she keep up with his new proclaimed lifestyle?And more importantly can he keep up with her?





	1. I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new fic, I have no idea where this is going tbh but give me some feedback in the comments and any other characters you would like to see more of/added

"Goodafternoon Chaerin, the usual?"  
"As always." I said with a smile.

My name is Ahn Chaerin, 19 years old and a college student at Seoul University majoring in Music Theory and Psychology. I have a small YouTube channel where I posted covers and original songs, and spent a lot of my time writing.

Mark Tuan, 21, is also a Seoul University student, majoring in Law and Criminology, working part time at the campus coffee shop. He also works Full time as my annoying but sweet best friend who bothers me all too often in my dorm room about Jinyoung and his parties.

Now that hes 21 and legally allowed to drink in American age (since thats what he grew up with knowing), he insists on going to every one of our close friend Jinyoungs parties and drinking until he can no longer stand. That means however, he often calls me when he wanders off in hopes to find his own dorm. He does, however, make the best Coffee Shakes.

"Hey, Bam are you up to letting this kid go 10 minutes early?" I asked over the counter. 

"If its with you I know he wont be getting into any trouble." He said with a bright smile. 

BamBam was a real sweetheart, that Ive come to enjoy short but sweet conversations with. He was only 18, but since his parents began the coffee shop 40 years ago, he has since taken over the business.

Mark happily hopped over the counter leaving his apron behind with BamBam. "We still up for movie night?" I asked with a smile.  
"Yeah of course, but Ive got to go at 8 because Jinyoung is-"  
"Another party Mark?" I asked, cutting him off.  
"Yeah! He has one every Friday"  
"And every Tuesday. This is getting a little out of control Mark."  
"What no Chae, its fine." He said smiling and nudging me a bit.  
"Alright... What are we watching today?" I asked. Normally we went out to the theaters but today he insisted that we stayed in, though I didnt know why.

As we approached my dorm, clouds began to roll in with a small sprinkle. I quickly opened the door and let Mark in while I brought in some of my plants from outside. If it was going to storm I didnt want them to get ruined.

Mark had already started the popcorn, and choose to watch the newest Cinderella since he knew I enjoyed it so much. I took off my shoes and put my hair down before grabbing the popcorn bowl for us to share. Weve been doing this every Friday for the past eight and a half years and Ive loved every second of it.

I threw my legs up over Marks, pulling a soft royal purple blanket over the both of us and eating a bite of popcorn as the movie started.

Just as the movie began to reach the best part Mark checked his phone  
"Hey Chae Ive gotta leave"  
"Youre serious? You cant wait 20 minutes for the movie to end?" I asked putting the half bowl of popcorn on the coffee table as he pushed my legs off of him.

"No Ive got to help Jinnie set up for tonight" Mark said putting on his shoes.  
"Mark! You cant just-" The door shut behind the tall boy as he left. "..Leave me here." 

I sighed and put in another movie and pressed play, it was only 7:45 so by the time the movie finished it would be around 10. 

I only fell asleep at 9.

 

>×××××××××××<

 

Buzz Buzz  
Buzz Buzz  
Buzz BUZZZZZZ

I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone on the coffee table.

It read 3:12 AM, Call from "Mark Oppa"

I answered it relentlessly, "H-Hello?"  
"Babeeee~! Hey could you- hic- come get me"  
"What? Where even are you?"  
"The Garden"  
"Yeah Im on my way.." I said with a sigh. I hung up the phone and put on my shoes. 

The Garden was halfway across campus and now I had to tread at 3:15 in the morning to get this drunkard to his dorm. The problem was, when I got there he wasnt in sight.

This punk wandered off after he called me. 

So I called him "Hello Mark? Where are you?"  
"Where am I? Oh I~ Hic you dont have to come get me Im already at your dorm! Bam gave me a ride... I think" 

I hung up and sighed as a drizzle began to fall. The rain quickly turned heavy before I got home. I opened my dorm to find Mark asleep on my couch and a now drenched me. 

"MARK TUAN YOU PIECE OF CRAP" I screamed as he sat up slowly.  
"Wooaaaah what happened to you" He said with a small chuckle.

He was met with a slap to the face.  
"Woah what was that for Chae?" he said holding his face, obviously less trashed than before but still tipsy.  
"Youre an asshole and I hate you. For everything youve ever done to me, this one tops the cake."  
"Chae what are you talking about?"

"I want you out of my house tomorrow morning before I get up. I dont have classes tomorrow, but if I wake up to you still here youll get more than just a slap to the face. Get out soon." I said before leaving to my bedroom. I quickly changed and laid down to sleep.

 

>×××××××××××××<

 

I woke up to the smell of ... food?  
I quickly got up to see Mark over the stove  
"I thought I told you to get out of my house" I said, still half asleep.  
He gasped and turned around, bowing to me "I-I thought I should make up for what I did by making you breakfast. I was going to leave after I finished but.." He quickly silenced himself and went back to cooking.  
I left him be, taking a shower and getting ready quickly as he finished breakfast.

When I opened the bathroom door the table was already set for breakfast and plates for Mark and I were served.

"Chaerin, Im really sorry about everything Ive done the past few months. Ive hurt you a lot, and Ive become a big nuisance to you. So I wanted to make up to you for it. Tell me what else I can do to fix this, Please.." He said, his hands folded in front of him.

I walked toward him and pat his head.  
"For now, nothing. This isnt going to make things better instantly, however thank you for making me breakfast."

He smiled gently over at me as we both sat down to enjoy breakfast.


	2. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invited to Jinyoungs party whoop whoop! 
> 
> Except it turns out to be less fun than expected.

Ding.

Mark Oppa: Hey! Are you up for lunch today?  
ChaeChae: Where too?   
Mark Oppa: Its a surprise!  
ChaeChae: Fineee  
Mark Oppa: Ill pick you up from your dorm at 12:20~ See you then ^^

 

I smiled at my phone just a while longer, this attention from Mark has been nice.

Its been a week since Mark has gone to a party and he seems to be doing fine, though he never told me why he didnt go to the past two.

I checked the time, 11:55.  
I smiled and did a quick makeup check before grabbing my keys and wallet.  
I checked my phone once again:

Mark Oppa: Outside whenever youre ready ;)

 

I smiled and locked the door behind me, met with a hug from behind.  
"Guess who~"  
"Hmm.. BamBam?"  
There was a small whimper as I turned around, smiling brightly at Mark.  
"Come on, thats not nice Chae"  
I laughed as we began the walk to his car

"How have you been?" I asked   
"Ive been doing well, managing through college, picking up girls - the usual"  
I laughed slightly as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  
"Hey so I wanted to ask you.. Would you like to come to one of Jinyoungs parties tonight? Hes doing more of a dance kind of theme - thing."  
"Um.. I guess I can, do I have to dress up?"  
"Oh no not if you dont want to" he said, as we approached his car.  
I opened my door and sat in, "Yeah sounds good."

He smiled slightly and pulled out of his parking spot.  
"You never said where we were going Mark"  
"I figured we could go get some Panda. I know its one of your favorites."  
I smiled and turned up the radio, singing to the songs that played.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I turned the radio down a bit and grabbed my things,  
"Oh you wont need your wallet" He said smiling and grabbing it from me. "Im paying today,"  
"Mark you dont have to-"  
"I want to," He said seriously as I let go, getting out of the car.

We sat inside and talked for a bit, eating our lunch. It was really nice, and I enjoyed myself a lot.

 

>××××××××××<

 

"So when is this party..?" I asked, hesitantly. I didn't go to parties, but this was the first Mark had actually invited me to. To be honest, I felt it would be easier to go with and help drag him home rather than wake up to do so.

"I have to help set up at 7, so you can either come with me then or wait until 8 to come. Its up to you Chae," He said pulling into the parking space of the campus.

"Ill come with you at 7, but that means we better start movie night now," I said with a small giggle. 

"Are we watching Moana, again?" Mark asked, teasing slightly as I let him in my dorm.

"If you dont like an island princess singing songs in a harmonic minor in order to encourage her to save the world I dont think we can be friends" I said crossing my arms, watching a small smile spread across Marks face. His smile was so gummy and sweet, and I really didnt know how Mark managed to stay single for so long.

I watched as he picked out the movie so I could start our snacks. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed the popcorn bowl as Mark got comfy on the couch. We both sang along to the movie and watched contently, as it was one of our favorites.

As the ending credits ran I checked the time, 6:15.

"Hey is it alright if I go get ready? I want to take a quick shower and fix my life before I go." I said looking over at him.

"Why you plan on picking up guys tonight?" He asked, teasingly.

"Maybe, you never know," I said back getting up and ruffling his hair a bit.

I quickly chose what I was going to wear and brought it into the bathroom with me, taking a quick but refreshing shower. I stepped out of the shower and got changed into a white graphic tee tied up in the front, a black tennis skirt, thigh high tights, and a denim jacket that I planned to wear with a pair of vans.

I blew dry my hair and did my makeup like I normally did, but with a more red toned lip tint than normal. As I stepped out of the bathroom Mark turned toward me and smiled gently.

"You really are looking for someone tonight huh?" 

"Hmm? Well it could never hurt to look good," I said with a small smile. I sat down on the couch and put on my shoes before we left the house.

Jinyoung lived in a pretty large apartment, paid for by his parents. He lived not too far, but the ride was fairly silent aside from singing. I insited Mark rang the doorbell, since Id never been at Jinyoungs house.

"Hey guys!" Jinyoung said with a bright princely smile, "Please come on in, and make yourself at home."

The place was decorated nicely for this party, and almost all of the house was spotless. Though, if other people drank like Mark I figured it wouldnt be for long. How on earth does he keep this place clean?!

We helped around as needed, Mark doing more of the heavy lifting and hanging decorations, while I did some song playlist stuff. Jinyoung said I had the best taste out of anybody else helping, plus there wasnt much else to do. He didnt want me hurting myself or standing on chairs for decor if I was in a skirt. He really was sweet, and a seemingly good influence. 

I started letting people in and soon this party grew to a hundred or so people. I didnt know most of them so I mainly hung around Mark, though that didnt mean I didnt get interaction. A boy I didnt know tried to lift up my skirt and got kicked out thanks to Jinyoung, and there was this boy who did catch my eye...

I seemed to catch his as well, though he only approached once and immediately tried getting me to leave with him. It was a major turn off, and I tended to avoid him the rest of the night as he danced with other girls.

I walked into the kitchen and ran into Jinyoung, "Hey do you want anything to drink other than that Fanta?" He asked smiling.

"Oh no thanks Jinnie, I dont drink," I said smiling.

"No worries I dont either," he said with a smile. He pat the countertop next to him, so I could sit and talk with him. He held out his hand and helped me up, really was a sweet guy.

"I didnt know you didnt drink," I said looking over at him, and pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Oh yeah its really not my thing. I dont enjoy waking up and not feeling my face, yanno?" He said laughing.

"Yeah makes sense. How do you keep this place clean?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?" He asked taking a sip of his coke.

"It must be a lot of work cleaning after parties every Tuesday and Friday," 

He gently lowered the coke can from his lips as his brows furrowed slightly, "Excuse me?"

"The parties you have every Tueaday and Friday. It must be awful having to clean up all the time," I said looking up at his disheartened face.

"Who said that I have parties that often?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Mark oppa?" I said, tilting my head slightly, "Why?"

"I dont have parties every Tuesday and Friday. In fact I dont throw parties often at all, this is the first one in months," He said quickly putting his soda down.

"S-So you mean to tell me..." I said with a gulp, "That for the past few months Mark has been lying to me about what hes doing-" I said, shaking my head of the weariness that came from what Jinyoung said.

"Chaerin are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me to balance my lightheadedness. 

"What has he been doing... Where does he go to get drunk then?" 

And I passed out.

 

>××××××××××<

 

"Hnngh.." I groaned, squeezing my eyes tightly and touching my head. I have a massive headache, but why?

"Shh Chae, dont move," A familiar voice said. "Just rest, alright? Youre sleeping here tonight along with Mark hyung, I dont want you to get hurt and hes unreliable at this point. YA! Sit down and stop moving!" 

"J-Jinyoung?"

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you, for being so kind."

I felt warmth on my forehead and I fell back asleep.

 

> ×××××××××××<

 

I wake up with a jolt and looked around. I was in Jinyoungs apartment. What time is it? Am I intruding?

"Chae, youre up early," I heard a chipper voice say from the entray way of the living room.

"Ah, Jinnie, good morning." I said, sitting up more nicely. "If you dont mind, what time is it?" 

"Its only 8 so if you want to rest more, you can its not a big deal," He said smiling.

"Um- I hate to ask more questions but what happened?" I quickly ran my fingers through my hair to fix the mess it probably was.

Jinyoung sat down next to me on the couch and wrapped his arm around me comfortingly.

"You passed out after the conversation we had last night, though after that Im really glad you dont drink. Alchohol mixed with lightheadedness is never a fun time. But I was worried about you and it was getting late anyways so I kicked everybody out and lied you down. I just cleaned up after that and dealt with a drunk Mark hyung for a bit before he finally fell asleep. I hope you slept okay," He said, as I lied my head on his shoulder. 

"This is a big mess. What did I ever do to deserve this?" I asked, softly.

"I dont know,"

"Is it already if I sleep again?" I asked, laying down on Jinyoungs lap.

"Youre well alright," He said, softly patting my hair as I drifted off.

 

It wasnt long until Mark woke up, and while I wasnt awake, I certainly wasnt asleep either.

"Jinyoung what are you doing?" He asked, sounding quite stern.

"You like her dont you?"

"Whats it to you?"

"You should be taking better care of her then." Jinyoung said, defensively. "She wakes up whenever you think its convienant to come back home after getting wasted at the bar and she does it for you because she cares,"

I heared a small thud and some ruffling, Mark must have tried to get up.

"Back off, you dont know her like I do," Mark said with a small growl in his voice.

"And you do?"

"Shut the hell up, Ive known her for over eight years!"

"Why dont you start acting like it then?" I rolled slightly, waking up a bit more at the quarrel going on. I felt a hand on my hair again, running fingers through it gently. "Be a man, hyung. Make a move, of course when youre sober and cut this out of your life. Its eating you alive and its hurting the people around you now too."

"Hnngh.." I mumbled, moving around a bit more. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Jinyoung, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, again," I said sitting up and looking over, "Youre awake too."

"Mark is going to stay here for a bit longer, can I take you home?" Jinyoung asked with a small smile to keep the mood. All I could do was nod. I took a step, but couldnt hold my own weight.

"Let me carry you," Mark offered, walking towards Jinyoung and I.

"Stay away from me. Jinnie can handle me on his own." I said grasping onto his hands as he led me out of the house. The ride was relatively silent, but he carried me inside and tucked me into bed so I could rest.

"Ill come back later to check up on you Chae," He said smiling, "No need for you to be stressed, plus Im not so sure Mark hyung wont come looking for you,"

"Come back soon," I said softly, "Youre comforting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaa thank you for even bothering to read this? Lol thanks Jinyoung for being a babe and my biaswrecker bc honestly where would I be without you~
> 
> <3


	3. Fixing Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this surprise has finally come, though its everything I couldve expected and more.

Knock Knock

"Come in," I said, sitting up in my bed.

The door opened to see a smiling black haired Jinyoung. 

"How are you feeling? I brought you more apple juice," he said handing me the cup.

"Im doing pretty well, I dont feel lightheaded anymore and I was able to get up on my own a little bit ago," I said after taking a sip of juice.

"He try to reach out to you yet?" Jinyoung asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"No I havent gotten anything from him, though its probably better that I dont." I said laughing a bit.

"Well youre always welcome at my house. Ive got to head off to class, are you sure youll be okay? I could call Yugyeom to come look after you," He said with furrowed brows.

"Jinyoungie, Im really okay. Go to class before youre late," I pestered as I nudged him to leave.

He nodded and smiled before leaving and I decided it was about time I actually got up to be productive. It had been a few hours since I got home and I felt better, plus I had to do laundry and go grocery shopping today.

I got up and drank quite a bit of water to keep my head from hurting as I gathered my clothes into the basket to do laundry. Im very grateful that my dorm has a small washer and dryer in my space, because it means I dont have to walk to a laundry mat.

 

As I finished my laundry and was carrying my folded clothes into my bedroom to sort I noticed an envolope on my floor.

"Huh, I dont remember grabbing the mail today," I said to myself, picking it up

It had pretty handwriting of my name on it, that I didnt recognize. It didnt have a postage or a return address, so it mustve been self delivered. I quickly brought my laundry and this letter to my room, setting the basket on the floor. I sat down on my bed and opened it.

There was a small necklace inside, a heart encrusted with diamonds. I couldnt tell if they were real or not, but they were beautiful nonetheless. Along with it was a letter in the same magnificent handwriting.

"Chaerin,  
Would you do me the honor of meeting me at the campus fountain at 6pm Saturday the 23rd for a special surprise?  
Secret Admirer~"

 

I smiled gently as my heart began racing. Somebody likes me? I grasped the beautiful necklace and decided to wear it. I wasnt sure if I wanted to go on this date, but the gesture was sweet.

I put the envolope on my tableside and put away my clothes and finished the rest of my errands for the day.

 

>×××××××××<

 

"Jinyoungie?" I asked, looking up at him from across the table in the coffee shop.

"Hmm?" He inquired, looking up over his cup at me.

"Its been 11 days, and he still hasnt tried to get in touch with me.. Should I reach out to him first?" I asked worriedly.

All he did was shake his head. "You guys will work this out, but I think its better if he comes to you first. He needs to be ready." 

I nodded and then asked Jinyoung about the letter I recieved after he had asked about the necklace.

"Its really pretty, but should I accept this? Im a little nervous that Im going to be with a person I dont know."

"I can walk you over there if youd like. I know I dont look like much, but its better than leaving you all alone." Jinyoung offered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I would like that a lot," I said with a reassuring smile. Jinyoung and I have been hanging out a lot more, and it turns out we have a lot in common. Hes become like an older brother for me, especially since I dont see mine nearly as often as Id like.

"Hey guys, I know yall like talking and all but the shop is closing up," Bambam said from over the counter top.

"Would you like to me to walk you to your dorm?" Jinyoung asked.

I shook my head no, "Im all good, thanks."

He nodded and we parted ways as I waved to Bam in the coffeeshop. I went in to get a shake this morning, but Mark wasnt there. I wasnt necessarily thrilled that he wasnt there. I wonder if hes okay...

I opened the door of my dorm and was met with another envolope with the same handwriting as the first letter.

"Chaerin,  
Theres only a few days left until your surprise! If youve decided to come, please wear something comfortable, but nice  
xo Secret Admirer"

 

Hmm.. Do I have anything comfy but nice? It's autumn so maybe I should wear something more dark.

I opted for a black off the shoulder, long sleeved dress. It came to a little above knee length and the skirt was really elegantly bunched. It was one of my favorites, though I didnt wear it very often. Comfortable... does that mean heels or no? I spent a long while debating over what shoes to wear, but I eventually opted for mary janes and a pair of black tights. 

It was still a few days away, but I was fairly nervous about this whole thing. I havent really gone on a date or anything, and thats what I assume this is. Who even is this person, and will I like them? 

I changed into my pjs as I thought more and more about this admirer. I dont know what time it was when I fell asleep.

 

>××××××××××<

 

"Jinyoung he still hasnt texted me, and its been 2 weeks." I said, slightly whining.

"Dont pull aegyo on me, its not my fault" He said waving the TV remote around. We had been binge watching K-Dramas as of lately.

I groaned and threw my head back, "Its not my fault I worry like a mom," 

"Chae, dont worry about it right now, hell call you soon. Go start getting ready for your date tonight." Jinyoung said, hitting me with the remote lightly.

"Hnngh fine," I said, getting up and getting my things ready. 

I took a pretty long shower, trying to de-stress myself over Mark. I didnt want to admit it, but I missed him far more than I wanted to. 

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I turned on the bathroom fan and waited for a few minutes so I didnt have to struggle to get dressed. After getting dressed I blew dried my hair quite nicely and did my makeup: a little heavier than normal with a red lip tint, but still cute nonetheless.

I stepped out of the bathroom to check the time, 5:48PM. I wasnt late but I wasnt necessarily on time either, so I quickly put on my shoes and Jinyoung and I left my house. I put my keys in my purse as we walked toward the center of campus. 

"Jinyoung, dont you think its a little weird that I would show up to a date with a boy?" I asked looking up at him.

"Are you worried?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just- I dont know who it is yet, and what if its somebody I dont know and then I get kidnapped." I said, honestly overthinking the situation.

"Trust me," He said as we turned to corner to see the fountain. "I trust him to keep you safe." 

Jinyoung gave me a sweet hug, and then pushed me along. There was a boy standing at the fountain with a bouqet of flowers covering his face. 

As I approached, he spoke.

"Ahn Chaerin, would you do me the honor-" The voice was familiar. "Of going out with me tonight?" He asked, handing the roses over.

"Mark what is all of this?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Theres a lot I have to say tonight, but I dont think I can say it all here." He said, smiling down at me.

"That doesnt answer my question." 

"This is a date. Im making up for what I did, while also giving you more. You deserve this, and I want to make this a night you wont forget." He said gently pushing my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead. "I have lots planned for tonight, have you eaten yet?" 

"Oh.. No I havent," I said, blushing lightly.

"Then follow me, princess," He said gently taking my hand, our fingers intertwining. I couldnt help but smile as we walked to the car.

He opened the door for me as I got in, closing it gently behind me. I got situated in my dress as he got in the drivers seat, fixing his tie in the mirror slightly before backing up and driving. He had our playlist on, which was a mix of all our favourite songs.

I stared at the bouqet as we drove. Mark, this is really amazing - He was wearing a black suit, fitted for him perfectly. The most handsome boy Ive ever seen, was now taking me out to dinner.

I sang along softly to the songs that played as we parked. Id never been here before, and it looked really nice. Mark came to open my door and offered a hand to help me out. I gladly accepted and placed the bouqet on the dash of Mark's car. He gently placed his hand around my waist, leading me into the resaurant. 

"Reservation for Mark Tuan," He said smiling. 

The waitress smiled back and grabbed two menus, "Please follow me."

She guided us to a table for two, placed the menus down and bowed. 

"Mark, Im worried about this," I muttered softly.

"Why, my dear?" He asked opening his menu, but looking up at me.

"I dont want you to spend a lot of money on me, Mark." 

He put his hand on the table open, requesting my own hand. I placed it on his and he tightened his grip, "I want to treat you to what you deserve. Please dont fret about anything tonight."

I nodded and perused the menu, avoiding how much anything cost and eventually decided on an italian pasta. The waitor came over, bowing and then asking us for our order. 

"Can I get the grilled chicken and vegetables with a coke?" The waitor wrote down marks order and then smiled over at me.

"And may I have the Italian pasta with a sprite?" I asked, folding my menu and stacking it on Marks.

"Anything for the lovely couple, your order will be out soon," He said, bowing before taking out menus.

"Couple.." I muttered, blushing and lowering my head.

Mark chuckled a bit and smiled at me. Our food came shortly after, us talking for a while mainly about how weve each been the past two weeks, school life, etc.

I took a bite of my food and nodded, it was really good. 

"Im glad youre enjoying yourself," Mark said smiling as he cut into his chicken.

Dinner was beautiful and very enjoyable, so I quickly finished my plate as did Mark. He smiled over at me as we got up to pay the bill. He handed over his debit card to the cashier as I stood behind him. He turned and quickly held the door for me, "I was wondering if you would like to talk a walk down the pier."

I nodded up at him as we headed toward the water. As we reached the pier he grabbed my hand, leading me toward the edge. I placed my free hand on the railing and smiled at the rippling river before looking over at Mark.

"Chae I wanted to talk to you about this all, and truthfully Im really nervous," He said gently placing his free hand on my arm. "Chaerin, Im so sorry that Ive been harming you through my drinking. I know that it wasnt right of me, though I really didnt know I was doing it until that one night..." 

I couldnt help but look down, it really did sadden me that Mark drank so much. Its not good for him and it isnt something that he shouldnt be doing, at least not as often. His hand gently brought my chin back up to face him. He looked down at me sweetly, before tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I drink because I love you, and thought I couldnt have you. Now I finally am confessing, and I hope-" He paused to pull me closer, our faces centimeters away, his hand gently cupping my cheek. "I hope you can accept them,"

His soft lips met mine, a gentle but passionate kiss that made my knees weak. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. 

He pulled away only slightly, our foreheads touching and a soft smile over my face. 

"You have no idea how long ive waited to do that, Chaerin," Mark said pulling away to look at me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, his head tilting slightly in confusion. "Ive only ever wanted that from you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOI BOI Im very happy with how this chapter turned out! 
> 
> The only issue is idk where I want to go from here yet, lets just see where my mind takes me :)


	4. NewlyDates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non-Con for this chapter!!!!
> 
> I repreat Non-Con! Its a very short part and may trigger some audiences - Read at your own risk.
> 
>  
> 
> A party at Jinyoungs leads to an unfortunate event for Mark and Chaerin when a man insists that Chaerin should go home with him. She doesnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYYY The summary sounds bad but its not Im sorry. I hope yall enjoy this chapter The next one will be a group chat themed chapter. Every 5 story chapters I will inckude one group chat chapter that probably will have nothing to do with the story line!!! 
> 
> It just seems like fun to me and as the story continues more characters will be involved in these texts.

The night really was beautiful, and there really isnt anything more I could say ahout it. The river was magnificent and moved calmly below the stars, the sky was clear and a slight breeze let some of the leaves fall from the autumn trees, and now my bestfriend and I shared a kiss.

I lowered my blushing head and was pulled into a hug. A small chuckle left Marks smiling face and he pulled away to kiss my forehead. 

"Do you want to walk back or be carried?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"Well a piggy back ride wou-ah!" I yelped as he picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled at myself. "Isnt this going to be tiring walking with me all the way back to the car?"

"Princess, I dont work out for nothing," Mark said laughing.

I rested my head on Marks shoulder as he cradled me gently. I closed my eyes, but avoided falling asleep occassionally looking at how far we were and up at Mark. 

As we slowly approached the car he opened the car door with his hand, maneuvering to avoid having me stand. He set me down in my seat and gently shut the door behind me before getting in himself. He turned on my piano playlist and pulled out of the parking lot driving silently, but using his right hand to hold mine. I shut my eyes, sighing lightly with a small smile on my face. Is this a dream? 

We pulled up to a red light, and I looked over at the handsome boy. He looked back over at me and smiled before going back to driving as the light changed.

We soon pulled into the campus parking lot, and Mark quickly opening my door as I grabbed the bouquet of flowers. He offered his hand to help me out and I accepted with my free hand.

"I wouldve preferred to carry you, but I know you want to put those in a vase and you still have to change into pajamas before bed anyways," He said, wrapping his arm around my waist tightly as we walked to the door. I nodded and unlocked the door letting us both inside. 

"Oh Chae," Mark said as I opened my storage to find a vase for the roses. "Ill get these ready, so you can go get changed." 

"Thank you, Mark" I said kissing his cheek and handing him the pink vase I choose for the flowers. 

I walked to my room and picked out a pair of sweatpants and a tee. I pulled off my shoes and tossed them into the closet, quickly changing into my pajamas and tossing the dress in the laundry. 

Knock Knock

"Hmm? Come in, Oppa" I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

The door opened and Mark peeked his head inside, him now wearing just his white button up, slacks, and socks.

"Why dont you change into something more comfortable? Its only fair," I said pointing at the dresser. Mark has some of his clothes at my house in case of emergencies. "Even though you look stunning in a suit, youre a little overdressed."

"Only a little," He said laughing and picking out some pajamas as well, changing quickly in the bathroom.

I lied down on the bed, turning on the TV and turning on Netflix to a cute Kdrama as Mark walked out of the bathroom with his clothes folded. He put them on my laundry pile, but probably planned to take them later. He threw himself on the bed and pulled the covers over us, facing me. I turned over to look at him as he placed his arm around my waist, pulling me dangerously close. I looked up at him as he cupped my face bringing our lips together once again. His lips were soft and melded perfectly into my own, his kisses sweet but comforting. My hand trailed to his shoulders, placing them so I could feel his heart beat.

He pulled away gently before returning for another kiss, one with a small amount of power, pulling me as close to his as possible. I gently pulled his shirt as the kiss deepened, my hand running through his hair gently, pushing the locks away from his face. He softly parted our lips before smothering me in kisses on the cheeks and forehead, making me laugh softly.

"Hmm I should head home soon Chae," Mark said, my head resting on his chest.

"Just stay here," I said softly, my eyes shutting as I drifted off.

"As you wish,"

 

>××××××××××<

 

Hmm? Ahh what a nice dream  
It was a dream right?  
Wait I had a dream where I kissed Mark?

I opened my eyes and looked around

Hmm okay Im in my bedroom, its morning  
Yeah it mustve been a dream  
It was very nice though.

I closed my eyes, smiling and turned over only to be met with a soft breath. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Mark, still asleep with his hair a complete mess. He was snoring very lightly and his shirt was up halfway to his chest.

I couldnt help but let out a small laugh, pulling his shirt down gently and fixing his hair as much as I could. He fidgeted a bit and let out a small groan.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said, booping his tall nose. His eyes flickered open a bit and he fell into a large smile.

"It wasnt a dream then.." He smutter before pulling me into a tight hug, his head nuzzling into my cheek.

"No it wasnt, however weve got stuff planned today remember?" I said brushing through his hair gently. "Youre cute when you sleep by the way," 

He pouted and whined softly, "Youre not supposed to watch me sleep thats not nice!" 

I pat his head before kissing him quickly on the lips, "Lets go get ready I cant fully kiss you until your morning breath is gone!" I said teasingly, pulling myself out of his grip and getting up to go to the bathroom. 

I quickly brushed my teeth and left picking out a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that wasnt quite a crop top, but also wasnt quite long enough to be a full length shirt. I quickly took a shower, got changed, blow dryed my hair, and did my makeup like usual. I left the bathroom door open and Mark hopped up to get ready as I already have. 

I waddled to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs and toasted some bagels. I finished as Mark walked out to the kitchen, his arms wrapping around my waist as I set the table.

"I think you owe me something," He said softly.

"Hmm? I dont recall, sorry!" I said teastingly.

"Hmmpf. Fine," He said, using his hand to lead my chin towards his using force. His lips collided with mine, but quickly softened as I kiss him back. He let go and kissed my forehead before sitting down to eat breakfast.

"Thank you darling" He said before taking a first bite.

We both ate quickly before grabbing our things and leaving for Jinyoungs. He was planning another party for some reason, I didnt remember the reason, but we both offered to help set up decorations and such and plan.

We arrived and I rang the door bell. You could hear running down the hallway to the door before it opened with a princely Jinyoung smile. 

We both walked in, Mark helping with the heavy lifting as I put up streamers and banners. After doing so I kicked my feet up on the couch, blowing up balloons that were Purple and Blue. After tying one I tossed it onto the floor, soon littering Jinyoungs living room with colored balloons. 

"What monstrocity did you create in here Chae?" Mark teased. 

I just released the one I was blowing in his face, laughing heartily. "Shut up and just come help,"

We quickly finished and I taped them to the wall, hung some from the cieling, etc. Jinyoung entered the room, leaning against the couch, "Chae I need your musical expertise."

I quickly jumped down as Jinyoung handed me his phone with the playlist of some of the songs his wanted. I added about 20 more that were similar styles as well as 30 other songs that branched out a bit. It took us most of the day to get all of the things Jinyoung wanted for this party. It was a bigggg party and he planned to have a big dance floor downstairs, since he had invited almost 300 people. The catch was, Jinyoung invited all of these people to celebrate the opening of his company he had been creating. It was a big deal and he wanted to make it nice for family and friends. 

We finished around 7 that night before going seperate ways to rest for tomorrow.

 

>×××××××××<

 

Ahhh the day of the party. It started relatively early at 6 and ended at who knows when. The dance was semi, formal and really didnt require dressing up, bit Jinyoung asked those who helped with the party to do so and look nice due to a few potential cooporations that may be willing to work with him. However, this still was a party, and still meant some drunks at midnight would be a lil too crazy. For that, Im very grateful Jinyoung and I both dont drink, and that Mark promised to only have one or two. 

I slept in quite a bit the next day, but woke up fairly quickly and spent a long time getting ready for the party. Jinyoungie asked us to be there at four so we could talk a bit about the cooporations that could be there.

I took a hot shower and washed my hair, singing in the shower. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel before brushing and blowdrying my hair. I wiggled into a black body-con dress, with 3/4 lace sleeves. It was tea length and had a slit on the left side up to about mid thigh. I chose a pair of thankfully comfy heels. They were fairly tall, with a red underside but were very pretty and I loved wearing them. I placed the heart necklace from Mark around my neck as well as an elegant bracelet. I did my makeup and curled my hair loosely but elegantly, topping it off with a fancy perfume I wore only for special occasions.

I checked my phone quickly

Cutieee Mark: Hey Ill be there to pick you up in 10  
Cutieee Mark: Im here!!!  
Cutieee Mark: Smh Im gonna leave with you!  
ChaeChae: Im Coming Im Coming!

I walked out and met Mark in his car quickly getting in so we could leave.

"You look amazing in that dress, dear" He said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh hush" I said, blushing slightly, thankfully hidden by my makeup.

We arrived at Jinyoungs soon, he opening the door as we pulled up.

"You look out of this world, Chaerin" Jinyoung said allowing us to come in.

"Yah- No staring." Mark said at Jinyoung, before the both let out a small laugh. 

Jinyoung went on and on about each person that was important, where they were from, and how we should interact to help him if they approach us. We talked for a while and began finalizing things like drinks and food for tonight. Soon enough it was 6 and people were arriving, at first just in pairs but then in groups. Soon the party reached its 300 guest limit, and boy was it pretty stuffy all throughout the house.

Jinyoung had reserved a small "VIP" area down stairs for us and important people so I sat down there with a soda. Mark was off somewhere, but Jinyoung was here with his friend Yugyeom whom I had heard quite a bit about, BamBam, and some other people I didnt know. I sat and stared at the people around me, many of them were sober, or only slightly tipsy and those out on the dance floor were now teetering toward drunk. I stood up to get another drink, I quickly pulled down my dress and walked through the dance floor to walk upstairs to the kitchen. There was a bar station downstairs but the sodas for Jinyoung and I were in the upstairs kitchen. I opened the door and found another sprite among the soda choices he had, and closed the fridge before returning downstairs. I held the railing tightly to keep from falling and wandered my way to the DJ booth to request a song. It began playing next and I smiled at him, bowing slightly for allowing me to take over just a bit. I turned around to walk back but didnt get halfway across the floor before being approached by a boy I had seen before, but never talked too and hardly recognized.

"Hey sexy thang~" He said, holding a beer in one hand and pulling me by the waist toward him.

"Let go of me," I said trying to pull away from him.

"Why baby? You got a some little punk thats taking care of you?" He said laughing, and grinding slightly on me.

"Seriously, get the hell away from me." I said pushing him off.

"Youll come home with me babe! Leave that loser, he cant treat you well like I can." He said calling after me before finishing his drink. 

I made my way back to the VIP section, standing to talk to Jinyoung.

"Hey do you know where Mark is? I think its about time we should head out." I said to him, loud enough so he could hear over the music.

"No, I havent seen him, though he was dancing earlier." He said, looking oast me to see if he could spot him.

"Its no worries Im going to go find him, Im sure well be back to say goodbye before we leave," I said, setting my unopened soda on the table.

I left the area and went out to the dance floor to find him. I looked for about 20 minutes before I stopped to lean against the wall of the basement, trying to lessen the pain from my heels. I closed my eyes letting out a sigh and was taken by suprise.

I was now pinned against the wall, the stranger from befores leg in bewteen mine, his free hand trailing up the slit on the side of my dress. I gulped and tried to keep from squirming too much. I had no idea what this man could or would do to me.

"Baby, youre already squirming for me. I bet your boy toy has never made you feel like this," His breath wreaked of alcohol and his lips ghosted down my ear to my neck before biting and sucking at it. 

The mans hands wandered to places I wish they didnt, and he continued his assult on my neck as I tried to fight back. At this point I couldnt, this man was far too strong and far too drunk to have any affect on. His hands continued to move up on the slit of my skirt before his hands reached under the fabric, grabbing my butt in his hand roughly. I closed my eyes and prayed it would go away but it didnt, and the dream never ended. I felt my eyes get teary and as I opened my eyes I looked up the stairway to see Mark, mouthing out 'help' as a tear ran down my face. I watched him skip steps down the stairs and run over to me, pushing through people before. Mark grabbed the man and pryed him off of me grasping him by the collar. Mark was taller than this man by a few inches and was fuming. The man pushed Mark backward, forcing them apart.

"Dont worry kitten, once Im done here Ill undress you at my place and make you feel reaaal good." The man said before attempting to tackle Mark.

Mark dodged the mans sloppy attempts to hit or hurt him before punching his face once and pulling his arms behind his back.

"Heres what the fuck is going to happen," Mark said, pulling his arms so far the man began grunting in pain. "Youre going to leave this party and ny girlfriend alone. You wont see her, speak to her, or fucking touch her ever again do you hear me? Or youre in for more than just a dislocated shoudler."

The man squirmed in pain underneath Marks strength, not answering, before Mark pushed him to the floor. He quickly rushed over to me, wiping my tears before wrapping his arm around my waist tightly, pulling me to him. We walked together quickly to Jinyoung to say goodbye before leaving. The ride home was silent other than Mark hitting the steering wheel in anger at red lights.

When we arrived I quickly got out of the car by myself, briskly walking to my door despite Marks protests and wishes for me to slow down. He caught up by the time I unlocked the door. He slammed it behind him and locked before grasping me by the arms.

"Chaerin can we talk about this?!" I shook his hands off of mine and avoided his question.

"Im getting changed." I said before walking into my bedroom and changing, then unlocking the door for Mark to change as well.

He grabbed his things and went into the bathroom while I crawled into bed, turning off the lights and hiding under the blankets, tears spilling over. What did I do? Was it how I acted? How I dressed? What do I do about this? I couldnt stop thinking and the memory of tonight played over and over in my head as I cried. 

"Chaerin.. can I hold you?" Mark asked, now lying in bed with me.

I let out a sniffle and nodded as his hands wrapped gently around me before I turned to face to him. 

"Darling, please tell me what happened," He said, pushing my hair from my face and kissing my forehead.

I sniffled again, taking a deep breath. "I walked upstairs to get a soda and then went to request a song that was stuck in my head. As I left the DJ booth to go the VIP area again the man came up to me. I saw him at the last party but I dont know who he is. He came up and called me sexy, pulling our pelvises together. He was drunk and I told him to let go of me, and he asked if I was with somebidy and that I should leave whoever I was with and go with him. I wasnt scared, but I wanted to leave after that so I asked Jinyoung where you were so I went looking for you. I stopped to rest for a minute because my heels starting hurting my feet so I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes and then-" I stopped and buried my head in Marks chest trying to keep from crying again.

He pet my hair and pulled me closer whispering softly, "Chae its okay. Youre safe. Its just me, he cant hurt your anymore."

"He pinned me against the wall and put his leg inbetween mine. His hand slowly started going up the slit in my dress and I didnt know what to do so I tried to stay still... He said "Babe youre already squirming for me, I bet your boy tiy has never touched you like this" and began sucking and biting on my neck. I closed my eyes and hoped it went away but it didnt.. his hands just kept going higher and higher until his hand was under my skirt and grabbing my butt and that was when you found me..." 

"Chaerin, I want you to trust me and I dont want you to be stressed about this. Jinyoung and I will take care of this man, but I dont want you to be scared of my touch or love. I want you to know you can trust me and I can protect you." Mark said, rubbing his nose with mine. 

I nodded and initiated a soft kiss. He smiled at me gently, "Sleep, my princess. Wake me up if aything happens okay, Ill be right here."

And soon I drifted off in Marks sweet embrace...


	5. ~ Mmmmn Watcha Say ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first text based short story and this is NOT apart of the original story line, just a bit of fun!

11:27am

\- ChaeChae has logged on -

ChaeChae: YA! Mark wake up!

Jinnie: Its almost noon hes not up?

ChaeChae: I doubt it. He only gets up early when he has work.

BamBam: Though he has never been late.

Jinnie: That surprises me for some reason.

BamBam: He aint a bad kid, hes just a lil lazy.

ChaeChae: What are yall up to?

Jinnie: Eating lunch  
Trying not to die  
Studying for finals  
Working  
What else?

ChaeChae: Being handsome?

\- Number Tuan has logged on -

Number Tuan: Hey dont be flirty!

ChaeChae: Oh so you show up now?

BamBam: Lol hes got his priorities straight

Number Tuan: If I didnt show up what woulda happened huh?

Jinnie: Ummm I would continue to be handsome and others would recognize said handsomeness?

Number Tuan: Not on my watch!

BamBam: You dont own a watch

ChaeChae: That was a bad joke.. ㅋㅋ

BamBam: Dont you judge me Chaerin!

Number Tuan: It really do be like that tho

ChaeChae: How many memes did you look at last night Mark?

Jinnie: This kid is crazy

Number Tuan: Probably too many lol

ChaeChae: Get a life kid

Jinnie: He tried and failed.

Number Tuan: MMMMNNNN WHATCHA SAAAAAY  
MMMMNNNN THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WELLLL

BamBam: Dude shut up

Number Tuan: WELLL OFF COURSE YOU DIDNT

BamBam: UGH

\- BamBam has logged off -

ChaeChae: Why am I friends with you?

Number Tuan: MMMN WATCHA SAAAYYYY

OOOOOH WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYY?!

\- Number Tuan has logged off - 

Jinnie: Wow.  
I dont know how to reply to that.

ChaeChae: Punch him in Econ for me?

Jinnie: Can do~ 

\- Jinnie has logged off -  
\- ChaeChae has logged off -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hoped you liked this! If you did leave some future ideas in the comments/tell me if I should keep this up :)


End file.
